1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic resonance image apparatus (hereinafter referred to as MRI apparatus), and more particularly, to an MRI apparatus having a retaining mechanism for retaining a receiving coil which receives a magnetic resonance signal induced in the body of a patient 2. Description of the Related Art
In an MRI apparatus, the body of a patient is situated in a static magnetic field and a gradient magnetic field, and high-frequency pulses are applied to these magnetic fields so that a magnetic resonance signal is induced in the body of the patient. The magnetic resonance signal is detected by means of a receiving coil. The detected signal is processed, so that a desired slice image is obtained.
In photographing very small regions, such as the head, thyroid gland, etc., or in detecting local regions with high sensitivity, a surface coil may be used as the receiving coil of the MRI apparatus. When using the surface coil for the detection of the magnetic resonance signal, the coil must be kept accurately in intimate contact with or in close vicinity to the surface of the region to be photographed.
Conventionally, therefore, the surface coil is pasted on the surface of the region to be photographed by means of adhesive tape or secured to the surface of the region by means of a cord. Alternatively, the surface coil is supported by means of an unbending supporting member so that it is situated on the surface of the predetermined region to be photographed.
In this arrangement, however, an operator may not be able to situate the surface coil quickly on the desired region for photographing, or to keep the coil accurately on the predetermined region during photographing operation.